This application requests funding for an Illumina NextSeq 500 system for deep sequencing services in The Genomics Research Program of the Rutgers New Jersey Medical School (NJMS). This application focuses on the needs of a group of NIH-funded biomedical researchers in diverse research fields, including infectious disease, cardiovascular research, neuroscience, oral biology, aging, cancer biology, and basic biomedical sciences. An array of projects will be carried out with the system, including genome sequencing, transcriptome analyses, and studies on protein-nucleic acid interactions. This system will play a critical role i advancing NIH- funded research projects involving deep sequencing at the Rutgers New Jersey Medical School and throughout the Rutgers Biomedical and Health Sciences Campuses.